


Rumors

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, SHIELD 616 | The Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that they hated each other. They say it was instant chemistry. They say a lot of things. You think that maybe 46% of it is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling apart my Drabbles in to single chapter stories this was #1

Rumors  


In your first week at Sci-Tech you hear about procedure and tradition and history (and pranks but that's more something you hear continuously through your time as a freshman.) If you get through your first day with out hearing about the dynamic duo you have accomplished a task not so much unheard of as unspoken of.  
“I hear they were being slotted for work at the sand box with in their first week individually.”  
“They designed the weapons they are using in the field.”  
“Apparently when they started working together both of them went up like three slots.”  
“They could incapacitate you with a stapler and rubber cement.”  
“Supposedly they were bouncing back and forth in the top slot until Weaver changed protocol so they just shared it. When you looked it up it just said 'FitzSimmons'.  
“ “When they come to be guest speakers they look at each other like they are made of sunshine.”  
“When they started they hated each other because they were the two youngest here like ever.”  
“They were told to work together an kept fighting until it became competition to see who could finish the project first.”  
“They realized the other had figure the part they didn't have out and they literally started talking as if from one brain.”  
“Apparently they started living off campus together. I think you know what that means.”  
“They weren't sleeping together no mater what every one says. I mean every one thought Fitz was gay before they moved in together.”  
“They were totally sleeping together.”  
“They are the youngest to graduate, and are still working together, and living in close capacity, and definitely psychicly linked from what I've heard, but they are not sleeping together”  
“But they totally are.”

You hear tidbits of conversation the first time the duo is spotlighted in “S.H.I.E.L.D; more than just an acronym” (which is a total blow off class which is why every one is in it.) pushing your way through the crowd around the pool tables, only your second trip to the boiler room, you cant help but interject in to one heated discussion.  
“What ever they are to each other, they are most certainly hero's to all of us.”


End file.
